Action ou vérité ?
by Chibigoku2002
Summary: Shin décide de jouer à un jeu bien connu avec Shuu, Touma et Seiji pour forcer ces deux derniers à s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs... Seiji/Touma, Shin/Shuu


**Action ou Vérité ?**

**Notes de l'auteur : **Pour ceux qui s'en souviennent, j'avais déjà posté une fic de ce nom sur ce même site. En fait, j'en ai repris le scénario et je l'ai un peu modifié. Résultat : la fic fait onze pages au lieu de deux ! C'est pas génial ? Je vais réécrire les autres fics et les reposter. Je suis également en train d'en écrire une nouvelle. J'espère que mes fics vous plairont ! Bisous et Bonne lecture, Chibigokû2002.

***

Ce jour-là, il n'y avait que quatre personnes dans la maison de Nasuty : Seiji, Touma, Shuu et Shin. Ryo et Nasuty étaient partis en voyage, emmenant leur tigre blanc avec eux... Jun était lui aussi parti en vacances, mais avec ses parents.

Les quatre samouraïs se trouvaient dans le salon et discutaient ensemble. La conversation n'était pas très animée et sans vouloir le montrer aux autres, chacun s'ennuyait un peu de son côté.

« Si on jouait à « Action ou vérité » ? proposa Shin brusquement pour tuer le temps, bien qu'il ait aussi une autre idée en tête qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'envie de jouer.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il regardait deux de ses amis se tourner autour sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Il en avait assez de les voir malheureux et avait envie de leur donner un petit coup de pouce. De plus, ce jeu était une occasion parfaite pour forcer ces deux gros timides à s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs. Que ne ferait-il pas pour ses amis ?

- Très bonne idée, dirent les autres en chœur.

- Qui commence ? demanda Shuu, ravi de s'occuper un peu.

- On va tirer au sort, proposa Seiji.

Bien vu » dit Touma.

Il alla chercher quatre morceaux de papier. Il colora en bleu le bout de trois d'entre eux et laissa le quatrième blanc. Il les rapporta au salon.

« On va tirer au sort avec ça » annonça-t-il.

Les autres le regardèrent, un peu perplexes.

« C'est simple, reprit-il, trois de ces papiers sont bleus : ils sont perdants. Celui qui tire le blanc commencera ».

Ils acquiescèrent. Ce fut Shuu qui tira le papier blanc. Il réfléchit un bon moment au genre de questions qu'il pouvait poser. Tout à coup, il eut une idée et se lança... Mais avant qu'il ne pu poser sa question, Seiji le coupa.

- « J'ai une idée, dit-il, on va poser la question en premier et on choisira ensuite si c'est action ou vérité.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? demanda Shuu.

Comme ça on saura si la question a dérangé ou non, dit Touma, moi je suis d'accord. »

Tous les autres l'étaient aussi. Shuu reprit donc sa question.

- « Ma question est pour Touma : combien de fois une fille t'a-t-elle laissé tomber ?

_C'est quoi cette question ?_ pensa Touma. _Je ne vais pas dire ça devant lui... Il pourrait mal le prendre !_

-« Action, je ne veux pas répondre à ça ! Finit-il par dire.

- Entendu, tu feras la cuisine pendant toute la semaine, annonça Shuu

- Quelle peau de vache ! S'énerva Touma. Tu as dit ça parce que c'était à ton tour de faire la cuisine.

- C'est ça le jeu, dit calmement Shuu.

- Tu parles... dit Touma.

C'est à mon tour, dit Seiji. Ma question est pour Shin: as-tu déjà été attiré par un homme ? »

Cela faisait un moment qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre Shuu et lui et il voulait vérifier... Ils étaient vraiment très proches tous les deux. Tout comme Touma et Seiji en vérité. Sauf qu'apparemment Touma considérait le blond seulement comme son meilleur ami, pour le plus désespoir de ce dernier qui était bien plus attaché à son ami qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître.

« Vérité : oui ! » répondit-il...

Ce fut la surprise générale... Cette nouvelle provoqua un trouble chez Shuu, il n'avait jamais rien remarqué ... Touma se lança. Il avait eu la même idée que Seiji.

- Shuu, renoncerais-tu aux femmes si Shin te le demandait ?

Oui, bien sûr !! » Répondit celui-ci sans hésiter.

Son honnêteté surprenait tout le monde. Touma se leva pour se chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, suivi de près par Seiji qui ne voulait pas le lâcher d'une semelle... Il avait visé juste ! Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à caser Shuu et Shin ensemble et sans trop de problèmes. Si seulement c'était aussi simple pour lui, songea t-il tristement.

**Pendant ce temps dans le salon...**

- « Alors c'est vrai ? Tu renoncerais aux femmes pour moi ?

- Si tu fais de même pour moi, lui dit Shuu.

- On devrait donner un coup de pouce à Touma, autrement il ne dira jamais rien à Seiji, dit Shin. Ils essayent de nous caser ensemble alors qu'ils n'y arrivent déjà pas eux-mêmes ! C'est vraiment désespérant ! Ils sont aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre !

-Tu as une idée ? , demanda son ami.

-Oui. Embrasse-moi d'abord et je te dirai mon plan ensuite ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, Touma et Seiji étaient revenus de la cuisine. Shuu et Shin affichaient un air entendu et un drôle d'air complice qui intrigua un peu Seiji lorsqu'il vit le regard de Shin posé sur lui...

- «  C'est à moi, dit Shuu, ma question est pour Shin : quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

- Action, lui répondit-il.

- Quoi!! Pour une question aussi simple !? S'étrangla Touma.

Très bien, tu vas embrasser Seiji ». Demanda Shuu à son ami sous le regard horrifié de Touma qui priait pour avoir mal compris.

Seiji était très surpris mais ce n'était rien face à la crise cardiaque que Touma avait failli avoir. Shin se dirigea vers le blond qui ne bougeait pas. Il restait figé sur place.

«  Allons-y », lui dit Shin.

Le blond ne broncha pas. Avant que ses lèvres ne touchent celles de Seiji, Shin entendit Touma hurler: STOP! Le brun s'immobilisa et lui demanda pourquoi il l'avait arrêté. Touma bredouilla quelque chose avant de dire qu'il ne voulait plus jouer.

Très bien, lui dit Shin, mais avant je vais terminer mon gage ».

Et à nouveau, il se tourna vers Seiji dont il avait pris le visage entre ses mains et approchait ses lèvres....

« Attends !! » Hurla Touma qui avait enfin compris ce que cherchait à faire le brun. Il voulait absolument le rendre jaloux pour le forcer à avouer ses sentiments à Seiji. Qui aurait cru cela de lui ?

Shin se retourna vers Touma qui ne pouvait pas détacher son regard des lèvres de Seiji que le brun s'apprêtait à recouvrir des siennes.

- « Alors ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Demanda t-il, impatiemment.

Ca va vous avez gagné, Seiji est à moi et à personne d'autre, vous êtes contents ? » dit Touma à bout de souffle, les yeux collés sur l'expression joyeuse du blond qui lui souriait tendrement.

Finalement, cela n'avait pas été si difficile de le dire… Touma avait bien envie d'étrangler Shin et son plan foireux. C'était certain, ils s'étaient bien fait avoir tous les deux. Maintenant qu'il avait dit cela, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il fallait qu'il dise à Seiji qu'il l'aimait. Le blond semblait n'attendre que cela… Pourquoi était-ce à lui de faire le premier pas ? Touma soupira intérieurement. S'il attendait que le blond le lui dise, il serait un vieux fossile que ce dernier ne se serait pas encore décidé. Il était bien trop timide pour cela.

Bonne nuit à tous les deux », dirent Shuu et Shin avant d'aller dans la chambre du brun.

Ils avaient décidé de laisser un peu de d'intimité à leurs deux amis. Eux aussi avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. Touma se retrouva seul en face de Seiji qui lui souriait malicieusement. Ses grands yeux améthyste brillaient sous la lumière de la lune. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment. Mais personne ne l'avait remarqué puisqu'ils avaient tous été trop occupés à échafauder des plans foireux pour caser leurs amis.

_On dirait un ange_, pensa Touma alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de celui qu'il aimait et essayait de rassembler ses esprits afin de lui avouer ses sentiments.

«  Hum…. Seiji…. Je …. Hum… » Bredouilla l'archer piteusement.

Avec un sourire, Seiji posa sa main sur les lèvres de Touma afin de le faire taire. Il en avait déjà suffisamment fait en révélant ses sentiments à cause de Shin, c'était à présent au tour du blond de faire un pas dans son sens. Touma regarda le blond qui avait toujours la main collée sur sa bouche. Au même moment, Seiji se retrouva dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Touma le serra contre lui.

_Au fond_, pensa le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, _c'est plus simple comme ça_...

Il rendit son baiser au blond et le relâcha afin de l'observer. Celui-ci était toujours blotti contre lui et ne semblait pas vouloir se déplacer. Seiji avait toujours adoré la chaleur, il restait contre Touma comme un chaton devant la cheminée. Il ronronnait presque tant il était heureux d'être dans ses bras.

«  Tu pensais réellement ce que tu as dit à Shin ? Demanda doucement Seiji.

Bien sûr ! Affirma Touma, outré que le blond doute de lui.

Ah ? Serais-tu jaloux, Touma ? Demanda Seiji avec un sourire et une attitude joueuse.

Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi t'embrasse, Seiji. Je t'aime ! ». Avoua Touma en posant ses lèvres sur celles de du blond pour le faire taire.

Celui-ci ne pouvait rien répliquer car l'archer posait à présent des baisers papillons sur tout son visage, dans son cou et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait arrêté. Perdu dans bonheur, Seiji sentit à peine les mains de Touma glisser sous sa chemise pour caresser sa poitrine. A regret, le blond posa les siennes sur celles de son amour et l'arrêta. Celui-ci le regarda, un peu frustré.

«  Pas ici, Touma. On pourrait nous entendre. Imagine que Ryo et Nasuty rentrent de voyage. Expliqua Seiji.

Ils ne reviennent que dans une semaine. Le contredit son amour.

Tu oublies Jun. Tu sais qu'il vient toujours à n'importe quelle heure et n'importe quand ! » Se défendit Seiji qui su qu'il avait gagné en voyant l'air renfrogné de Touma.

Cela le fit rire intérieurement. Touma n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'arrêter là maintenant. Cela tombait bien car Seiji non plus ne le voulait pas. Sans un mot, il prit les mains de Touma, se leva et l'attira derrière lui. Il se dirigeait vers l'escalier menant aux chambres. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Touma récupéra ses mains et attrapa Seiji par la taille avant de le tirer en arrière. Celui-ci tomba dans ses bras. Avec un sourire, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus porta le blond jusque dans leur chambre. Mais cette nuit serait différente des autres. Ils dormiraient tous les deux dans le lit de Touma et ce à chaque fois.

Après avoir posé Seiji sur son lit, Touma s'allongea à côté de lui et tente de reprendre là où il en était avant que l'ange blond un peu trop joueur à son goût ne l'arrête pour de fausses raisons morales. De l'autre côté du mur, Shin et Shuu avaient les oreilles collées sur la cloison et écoutaient ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre des deux tourtereaux. Au bout d'un moment, Shin chuchota.

«  Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai bien cru que Touma allait laisser Seiji en-bas jusqu'à demain ! Parfois, je me demande à quoi il pense ! Bien sûr qu'il est mieux dans son lit ! Murmura le guerrier de l'eau plus pour lui-même que pour son voisin qui s'amusait à lui masser les côtes et le dos d'une manière un peu trop lente qui allait finir par le rendre fou.

Laisse-les tranquilles ! On a d'autres choses à faire, Petit Poisson ! » Souffla Shuu à son oreille avant de le porter dans le lit qu'ils avaient quitté en entendant Seiji et Touma monter.

Shin et Shuu n'avaient plus aucune raisons de s'inquiéter pour leurs deux amis. Ils les avaient bien aidés à avouer leurs sentiments respectifs. Ils avaient à présent aussi le droit d'en profiter un peu ! Pour une fois, Shin ne régla pas le réveil sur huit heures du matin, il doutait que qui que ce soit ne soit déjà levé à cette heure-là. Ils avaient un millier de choses à faire avant !

**FIN.**

Une petite review pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé cette histoire ?!!? Merci ! A très bientôt, Chibigokû2002.


End file.
